Curiosity Happened
by InfamousImagination
Summary: Miranda can not sleep and she is met with a life changing moment.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Bioware owns all. _

_Rated: T for suggestive themes_

_When I played Mass Effect, I wondered why Miranda was not an option for femshep (along with others), I mean two years of her life into one person._

_It is a one shot story at least for now who knows, also its meant to be light and filled with fluff, so its ooc._

_As it is my first story, Hope you enjoy and any feed back is welcome or ideas!_

* * *

- On one mysterious night...

"Shepard." Her voice was low debating between waking up the love of her life or staying put but she could not contain her shock.

"Shepard!" She yelled again this time getting her lovers attention.

"THE REAPERS." Her body jumped up, her eyes wide, trying to make sense of her surroundings, a confused look on her face as she turns to the dark haired woman who was silently laughing.

"You _better_ have a good reason for waking me up, if not, you will be considered a reaper." Her voice was low as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
Miranda could only smile at the sight, although Shepard was trying her best to be serious her bright red hair was in awkward tufts which was more humoring then anything.

"Close your eyes." Her accent present as she stares into the face of her love, Shepard cocks her head to the side and then lets out a sigh.

"Alright Lawson."

Miranda turns over to her side and then picks up the the little stick of plastic which caused her night of restlessness, which was rare because with having Shepard next to her she always slept but this night was off, so quietly she had gone to the bathroom with her curiosity and ended up with a big surprise and being the Ice Queen, surprises weren't her thing, but she welcomed this one. As she scooted closer to Shepard, she enjoyed the face in front of her, the freckles that danced across her cheeks, her full peachy lips, as she moved forward she then closed the distance between them and placed a kiss on the Commanders lips.

"I love you." She said as she pulled away.

"I love you too." The Commander said, taken a bit by surprise "But right now, im about to end all reapers with a blast of red and last time I checked _you_ were one."

"Commander last time _I_ checked _I_ saved your life._ Twice._" her voice mocking the commander.

"Its an order, _Lawson_"

"I'm off duty,_ Shepard_"

This time Shepard took Miranda by surprise and pushed her down on the bed straddling her, in the same moment the ice queen took her arms and placed them in front of her face holding the little device which was the reason she had woken the Commander up.

"Whats that?" Jane noticed and took into it her hands. Her emerald green eyes shined as bright as the stone itself, a big white smile spread across her face as she realized what it was. Miranda had closed her eyes and when she opened them she was taken by what she saw, The Hero of the galaxy, with a face of pure happiness. Shepard started laughing, which only added to the rush of the emotions Miranda was feeling.

"Me and you? Were going to have a baby? Really!"

Miranda only nodded as Shepard attacked her with kisses, along her jaw, her nose, forehead, she then trailed down to former Ice queens stomach and left one long big kiss "I love you little one." she whispered. Before jumping out of the bed and taking Miranda with her spinning her in a circle and gently placing her down again.

"Remember the whole reaper thing? Turns out my scans were wrong, in case you were worrying." Jane said holding Miranda in her arms.

"Oh I was never worrying, I have the hero of the galaxy but that's nice to know." she paused, "Shep- Honey are you sure? I know we have talked about it and planned but this time its real and I-" she was cut off by two warm hands cupping her face and was placed with a slow and tender kiss. Shepard then pushed Miranda's face back as to not break the moment and began to speak.

"I have never been so sure of anything in my life, I promised you I would come back, because of your love I fought, because of the future I wanted with you and now after all we have been through I get the chance to have a baby with you? Something we thought was impossible? I would _never_ think twice. Never" as she pulled Miranda in closer, tightening her hold.

"I _want_ this."

Miranda speechless let the words sink in, _she wants this, I want this, its all I have ever wanted._ In her thoughts she had not noticed the tears fall down her face until she felt Jane's fingers gently wipe them away and led them back to the bed as Shepard laid down, Miranda snuggled up close, her head resting under the Commanders chest a slow thump of a heart beat echoing in her ear, as there legs intertwined.

"I hope the baby comes out with your eyes."

Shepard wrapped her arms around Miranda "I hope the baby has your smile."

"I hope...well never mind" Miranda hushed herself.

"Tell me" Jane said lightly returning to her sleep slowly

Miranda finally pondered, and then ever so lightly she let out her thought

"I want to have _more._"

"We will have as many as _you_ want." Shepard now half asleep.

Miranda smiled at the thought of her future family, all she ever wanted, a normal life with someone she could not picture her life without. She fell into a wonderful sleep, a smile stuck on her face as the last thought left her mind.

_We will have to start practicing more and soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Bioware owns all. _

_Rated: T for language and suggestive themes_

_So before I say anything I'd like to give a big thanks to Darkoslim for helping me out on deciding how to continue this. _

_This chapter was harder to write then I thought, going from a one-shot, to a full out story, I had to really think on where to take it. The first half is a lot back story, so the last chapter could make a bit more sense._

_I was really back and fourth with this one, but I hope you still enjoy it. :)_

* * *

_I'm going to be a mom._  
_Miranda is going to have my child._  
_We are going to be a family. _  
_Finally._

Shepard woke up with a rather a huge smile this morning. She turned over to see Miranda still sleeping, her face looked so peaceful, so happy, she could not explain the joy she felt, they had gone through so much.

_"I don't get why you love me. I can't give you anything! I'm a perfect destructible mess all I do is cause you pain, Just go!" Miranda yelled her voice was a mix of ice and desperation. _

_"You can push anyone away, but you will not push me away. You are not perfect but that is not why love you, I love you because you gave me a second chance at life, you did nothing but the best for me and continue to-" _

_"Because that was my job! It was what I was supposed to do, because Miranda always has to do bloody perfection!" _

_This time Shepard fumed with anger she had no idea what she had done to make Miranda so angry, she had not reverted to her old self in so long, she took three long strides and grabbed the raven haired woman by the sides of her arm and stared deeply into her blue eyes_

_"I don't know what the hell I did for you to be this way right now, but I do not deserve it, so if you have something to tell me then you better because if I'm just a job to you, as much as it would kill me, I will walk away." _

_Miranda was taken back, to lose Shepard because she can't control what she felt right now. It wasn't right she just wasn't used to being.. Warm._

_No I can't lose her, not her too. _

_She breathed in deeply and relaxed herself, Shepard noticing the change let her go. Miranda walked to the bed and sat down, Shepard stood in front of her waiting for her to speak. _

_"Shepard I-I.. I can't give you a family I'm not able.. To carry one.." she had admitted the words and it wrecked her, she had no time to think further when she felt two strong arms wrap around her holding her tight. _

_"Miranda you make me happy, I fell in love with you for you, when you chose to let me in I took everything that came with that, and if this is just another obsticale then so be it." _

_"But I can't give you-" she was cut off _

_"Give me what? All I want is you. All I ever wanted was you. We will find a way." _

_Her grip around Miranda became tighter. _

_"Shepard.." _

_"Miranda stop thinking you need to be perfect for me." _

_This time she didn't protest and let the arms around her sooth her. Shepard didn't want her because she seemed perfect it was because she wasn't, she needed to understand that and the person holding her was helping her._

"Commander are you going to be staring at me the whole time or are you going to tell me Good Morning?"

The smooth Australian voice kicked Shepard out of her memories and made her realize just how far they have come.

"Good morning my love." She smiled and placed a kiss on Miranda's forehead.

"We should probably go to the doctors today, make sure everything is alright."

"Should we call Karin?"

"She's the only doctor I trust."

Shepard nodded and slid out of the bed fixing her boxers ever so slightly. She turned on her omni-tool and there stood Chakwas.

"Commander what a pleasant surprise." Her British accent filling the room.

"Hey doc, we have some news for you."

Miranda sat up and hid behind Shepard her chin on her shoulder and with a big smile she said the words.

"Karin, I'm pregnant."

The doctors eyes grew wide, her face had a shock, a happy one. She finally remembered she had to speak.

"Congratulations, to both of you, I assume you both are coming in today, make sure everything is Alright?"

Both the commander and former ice queen nodded.

"Wonderful then, I will see you both Hm lets say 11:30?"

"That would be great doc, we will see you in a few."

As, Shepard got up she was pulled back by Miranda

"Can you believe it?" she said straddling the commander

"Believe that I love the famous ice queen? Hmm."

"Oh you ass, but can you, really Jane?"

Shepard leaned up and kissed her.

"I can believe we both deserve this, now I'm going to get ready, you should too." she pulled Miranda to her side and walked off to the bathroom.

_I'm going to be the mother of a baby._

_Jane's baby._

_My baby._

_Are baby._

_My own family._

_"Honey, whats wrong?" Shepard came in running to the bathroom. She was looking all around trying to make sense of it all, why the love of her life was sitting on the tile floor, crying._

_"Its negative, again, I thought it would be different now, Shepard!" She could not hold back her emotions, her anger. _

_Sitting next to her, Shepard took her and nudged her closer to her. _

_"Don't get worked up love, we will get there eventually." Shepard knew how much of a toll it took on Miranda, its the one thing she truly didnt like about herself, a few tears came down Jane's face too. _

_"I just want to give you family, dammit." she sobbed under her breath_

_"I know.. I know."_

Miranda came back from her thoughts and looked down to her stomach, it would months before she saw a bump, felt the first movement, the first kick, the best part was she got to share it with the love of her life. She lightly put her hands on her stomach, and leaving them there, she could not believe this was happening. She knew she had been feeling off, she just assumed it was a cold coming on, but not a baby. It was not like they had not been planning but after so many disappointments and crushed hopes, they slowly had stopped believing.  
Jane was putting on her boots as she began to speak,

"We should go to the Nos Astra Cafe for Breakfast, before heading to the docs, what do you think?"

Miranda was slipping on her shirt,

"Breakfast date? How romantic Commander."

"I try." Shepard said with a sly smile.

*Doctors Office*  
Miranda was laying down on the bed, while Chakwas did some scans, Shepard could tell she was nervous, she reached out for the woman's hand and held it tightly.

"How do you feel dear?" the doctor asked.

"Normal, well no, I had felt off." Miranda stated

"What do you mean off?" Karin looked up from her omni-tool

"Nauseous, dizzy and lightheaded."

Chakwas started to laugh "Nothing to be worried about then, all part of being pregnant."

This made both the commander and Miranda smile.

"It seems that the tissue regeneration and restoration procedure have finally worked, we will keep a close eye on the little one as it grows, if anything seems off or not right you contact me immediately, we will take no chances, now would like to see your baby?"  
Shepard and Miranda, looked at each other, then back at the doctor, some part of them could really not fathom this moment, they slowly nodded. The doctor hovered her omni-tool over Miranda's stomach and a few seconds later they heard the most beautiful sound echo through the room.

"Ba-dum, Ba-dum, Ba-dum."

Shepard leaned over and kissed Miranda, for the first time in what seemed like years, they few tears they shed were that of happiness. Jane walked around the bed and went hugged the doctor tightly,

"Thank you, so much, Thank you."

Karin replied by hugging the commander a little tighter.

*Back at home*

"We are definitely going to parents, Miri!" Shepard laughed walking into the living room.

"My, my commander, you sound just like a kid." her laugh echoing Jane's.

_Why are the lights off?_

Miranda walked over to turn on the switch "Honey where ar-"

"SURPRISE!" A loud roar rummaged through the house.

Her eyes grew wide as she saw everyone pop out from the dark, the balloons and banner saying congratulations. And then out came Shepard, everyone split to make a passage, the commander held a serious face, but there was a glint of happiness in her eyes as she walked closer.

"Miranda." she said as she bent down on one knee,

"I promised you a while back, that I would come back, and I did, so take this as me saying I will never leave."

"Will you marry me?" she grabbed Miranda's hand so gently.

_God I must be dreaming._

"Yes, Yes I will marry you!" she squealed as Shepard lightly slid the ring on her finger, as she held it up.

"Damn Shepard that's some rock!" Jack yelled.

She then got nudged in the ribs by Liara.

"What?"

"I believe she was trying to tell you to shut up." As kasumi materialized behind jack, making her jump.

"You wouldn't be planning on stealing that massive rock or would you master thief?" Garrus said teasingly.

"Oh go Calibrate something Garrus." She replied

Shepard stood up and pulled Miranda by her waist placing a kiss on her lips.

"Oooooo" was all you heard in the background.

They stopped there kiss but before they joined everyone else, Miranda leaned in her head and whispered so only Jane could hear

"You have some explaining to do and that kiss? We will have to finish it later" Shepard's eyes grew wide but had to place a smile on her face so none of the crew could catch on.

"Now lets get this fiesta started!" James yelled, a bottle of champagne in his hand as the cork popped into the air.

"Primitives." Javik scoffed.

_Tonight and Tomorrow morning was surely to be interesting._ Shepard thought as she was handed a glass of champagne.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Bioware owns all._

_Rated: T for suggestive themes and language _

_This is just fluff, fluff, some humor and more fluff. If you don't like that, then skip this, It is a shorter chapter but the next one will be longer. _

_Absolutely adore writing Miranda and femshep for so many reasons. _

_I always say this but I always mean it, I appreciate every one of you, who take your time to read my work or share your thoughts with me, so thank you and as before and many times after, I hope you enjoy. :)_

* * *

When Shepard awoke she was pleased to see her now fiancée laying sprawled across the bed, her head laying janes stomach, arms wrapped around her. And then she felt the throbbing of the pain course through her head.

_How much did I drink._

She tried to shift around but was held in place aggressively by Miranda

"Stay still dammit."

Shepard's eyes widened.

"Miranda?"

"No. You don't get to Miranda me, now stay still and let me rest on your stomach."

_Maybe it's the hormones.._

"Okay fiancée of mine."

Miranda stirred up and looked Shepard in the eyes. A smile upon her face.

"I love it when you call me that."

"Wait till I call you my wife." Shepard smirked

Miranda could not help herself and scooted up to rest her head just under janes chin.

"You really want to marry me?" She whispered.

Jane tightened her hold around Miranda and kissed her head gently.

"Of course I want to marry the woman who spent two years putting me back together, who let me in when everyone else got pushed away, the woman having my baby."

Miranda looked up at her, her eyes were teary.

"I'm glad you never left even if i tried to push you away Jane.."

"You are worth it."

"Even if I'm not perfect?"

"I don't need you to be perfect, I just want you to be mine, forever."

"Jane?" Miranda cracked, Shepard always took down whatever walls she had.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

The commander shook her head and replied.

"I love you too."

"...Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"I want fries with Pickles dipped in ranch sauce."

"Honey you- wait you want what?" Shepard's voice pitched a little too high.

"Food. I want food. I'm craving so many things right now." Miranda huffed.

Shepard laughed as she got out the bed getting a whimper from Miranda who wanted her stay but let her go because her food cravings were driving her crazy.

Jane made her way to the kitchen as she stepped on some chips, she looked down an started to laugh.

Flashback

_"What a-are chips?" Tali said swaying from side to side. _

_"I believe they are fries." Garrus added running into the couch. _

_"Aren't fries potatoes?" Liara turned to Tali. _

_"What's a potato?" The quarian asked confused. _

_" A potato is such a primitive thing, in my cycle-" _

_"Oh shut up nobody cares about your cycle, Prothean." Jack waved back and fourth. _

_"I should shoot you out the a-" _

_"Yeah yeah we get it, the air lock, we should throw you out." James said making the motion of someone getting shot out. _

_Javik stormed off scoffing and saying some things under his breath. _

_"Shhhoooomm, *hicup* Liara, help me eat this potato." _

_"It's not a potato Tali." Ashely came in fixing her hair and then consequently bumping into the wall. _

_"But it comes from a potato.." _

_"Yes but it is fried." The asari added. _

_"Why would they burn a potato?" _

_"Are you guys really fucking talking about a damn chip." Jack said downing another shot. _

_"Here chippy chippy chippy." Tali mocked and then tried to eat the chip but instead she crushed the chip and banged herself. _

_She forgot she had a helmet._

As Jane started to prepare the food Miranda wanted she looked around the apartment. It was a mess, she then noticed a big dent in the wall.

"Miranda what happened to the wall?" Shepard yelled.

"You fought with Wrex and Grunt helped honey!"

Shepard cocked her head and almost dropped the pickle.

"I did not!" Shepard laughed

"Oh yes you did, Battle-master." Miranda came out walking her loose tank top falling just above her underwear swaying her hips as she sits down on the stool to watch Shepard

_My god, that's my future wife._

"Battle-master?"

Miranda nodded.

"I-" she then was smacked with her fuzzy memory of last night.

_"Alright Shepard. Lets fight. For old times sake. " Wrex grumbled. _

_"Huh?"_

_"Lizard face wants to fight you." Jack said enthusiastically._

_"Wrex I'm not go-." _

_"I am krogan!" Wrex yelled charging at Shepard._  
_"Don't you touch my Battle-master!" Grunt roared charging into Wrex, tackling him then grabbing him by the back of his hump and spinning him into the wall. _

_"That's my squishy thing." He pointed to the old Krogan. _

_"Hah, you got a quad Grunt." _

_The young krogan scoffed and turned to Shepard who was too drunk to stand right, he walked over to her and lightly head butted her. _

_"My Battle-master." He said walking away as he shook his head a minute of pride and frustration. _

"I assume you remember now love?" Miranda said mockingly as she notice Shepard's eyes grow wide.

"I know we're having are baby. But grunt is seriously my first kid, I can't help but find him cute." Shepard paused "don't ever tell him I said that." She pointed to Miranda a pickle still in her hand.

"Make me commander." She smirked

Shepard smiled back as she walked over to her and was leaning to give her a kiss when at the last minute Miranda turned her head, ducked down, pulled Shepard's hand up and bit off a piece of the pickle.

"Seriously Miranda?"

The blue eyed woman smiled and shrugged as she munched on her pickle.

"I need my ranch."

Jane shifted to her leg, crossing her arms.

"No. You get it. I got no kiss you don't get your food."

Miranda raised her eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

Jane just stared ignoring her.

"Alright then."

Miranda with her biotics smacked Jane with flower and ran laughing hysterically.

"OH you are SO going to pay for that Operative Lawson!"  
Shepard yelled while trying to run and get the flower out of her eye.

"Maybe if you would have just listened Commander!" She mocked trying to escape Shepard.

"Maybe if you just have loved m-" Jane ran and bumped into Miranda as they both fell to the floor laughing. Tears streaming there face.

"I have never loved anyone like you." Miranda said as she placed her palm on Shepard cheek after she had calmed down.

"I have never given my love like I do you." Shepard said leaning into her palm.

"Will you still love me when I have a big belly?"

"I will love you even more."

"Even with Mood swings?"

"I'll make sure to give you kisses."

"Hormones?"

_I have dealt with that this morning._

"I will rub your back and tell you how perfect you are to me."

"Midnight cravings when you are already asleep?"

"As long as you give me my kisses when I want then and we don't end up like this." Shepard laughed.

Miranda smiled, if only this woman knew how much those words meant to her, how cherishes them and makes sure to remember every detail, the only reason she is here is because Shepard fought with her to get here. She leaned forward and gave the love of her life a very well deserved kiss she could feel Jane smiling against her lips.

*Few hours later*

"No! She will definitely have your hair!" Miranda said

"We don't even know if she is a she Miranda." Shepard laughed.

"He could have your eyes."

"We don't know if he is a he either."

"Would you just go along with it."

"Fine. I hope he or she has your strong will and smart mind. I hope it gains the confidence you have and the self respect you keep to yourself. I hope they are strong and healthy. I hope they grow up to be happy and fall in love and find someone who makes us happy as we do each other. Happy now?"

Miranda could only sit there in awe, this was how Jane looked at her, how she would describe her to others.

"Very happy."

Shepard sighed.

"Okay, if its a little girl. She could have your hair."

Miranda smirked.

"And maybe your smile."

Miranda stood quiet.

"He could have your eyes."

She still stood quiet.

"And your face."

This time she laughed.

"You love testing me don't you Operative?"

"Commander have you ever thought that all these possibilities could be true?"

Jane's eyebrows furrowed.

"Am I missing something?"

Miranda just chuckled and pulled Shepard to kiss her.

"Nothing I just love you."

"Hmmm can I show you how much I love you?"

"Is that an order?" Her voice seductive

"It's a request." Jane said placing a kiss on her cheek

"Hm."

"Hm?" Shaped quirked up.

"I accept."

The commander did not need another moment to think as she swooped Miranda off her feet and walked her to the bedroom.

"Eager are we?"

"Well, you are already pregnant, there isn't much to worry about anymore." As she placed her love down on the bed.

"Worry?"

"I believe you said we should practice more. This is me trying to practice." Shepard mocked taking off Miranda's clothing bit by bit.

"But your technique is quite impressive." Miranda slid up the bed.

"Doesn't mean there's more to improve on, lawson."

"Shepard!"

"Lawson."

Shepard could not help but think to herself how Miranda could still be seductive yet modest at the same time, especially when she blushed, it was the most adorbale thing to her, the ice queen blushing, now that was something to see.

_Its actually what Ill do now._

"You want more kids, hm?"

Miranda's cheeks became a rosy red.

"You heard that?"

"I was only half asleep my love." Jane was removing her pants.

"You weren't supposed to."

"I guess its a good thing I agree with you." This time she leaned forward, hovering about her as trailed kisses all down her body, slightly leaving her mark in places no one else could see.

Both there bodies started to entwine, the heat rising between them.

"You will be the death of me Jane." Miranda gasped.

"Join the club." Shepard whispered into her ear.

_Oh dear love of mine you kill me with love and I **enjoy** every minute of it._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Bioware owns all._

_Rated: T for language _

_Hey guys, so when you read this chapter you might be thrown back a bit, but no worries I have it all planned out, as much as I love fluff, too much gets a little smothering._

_As I said I kept my word and this Chapter is longer._

_As always enjoy and please leave your thoughts if you'd like it helps not only me but the story too. _

_And thank you for the favorites, follows and keeping up :)_

* * *

"Shepard, I'm sorry to have bothered you on such short notice but we have problem."

Shepard had spent the last few weeks with Miranda, she had gone to check on some housing, with everything going on they thought moving would be a good choice plus she had some details of the wedding she wanted to take care of. It's when she got a message from Hackett that caused her heart to drop a little more then she liked.

"Admiral Hackett, it's good to see you what's the problem?"

"Cerberus. Seems like even with the death of the Illusive man it still does not stop them."

Shepard thought of all the ways this could go, the Illusive Man was dead, but that didn't mean there were loose ends to deal with.

"That does not sound good, What's going on?"

"Rogue agents or maybe a group we don't really know at the moment, seems as though they have been performing some experiments, got there hands on some technology, reaper technology, we have no idea how but I certainly don't want to find out."

This made Shepard burn with anger, all this catastrophe and they think its okay to toy with the very things that wanted to annihilate them.

"You want me to figure out whats going on?"

"Yes. You're still are best, you are also a spectre which gives you all the space you need, even after all this time are strength in force still isn't what it used to be."

Shepard was tired. All this fight, she just wanted to stop but this is also all she knew.

"Commander, I would also like to mention another thing."

Shepard was nudged out of her thoughts and faced Hackett as she nodded for him to go on.

"As of now you are Captain Shepard."

"Admiral-"

"Nonsense, it should have been done a while back but you needed time and I wouldn't be surprised if you retire but you deserve this."

Shepard again nodded, there was no way she getting out of this one,.

"Cerberus was never any good, this doesn't sound right I have to check it out."

"Sounds good Shepard, The Normandy will be waiting for you."

"And Jeff? Hes the only pilot I would ever want."

"He is currently awaiting your arrival."

"I'll need my own crew."

"Whatever you decide, I always trusted you're judgement so does everyone else, it's your ship after all, Captain."

Shepard smiled as the connection ended but it soon faded when she turned and Miranda stood at the door, her face stern.

"You have got to be bloody kidding me Jane." Her voice was ice.

"Miranda listen-"

"No. I don't want to listen. This is something you talk over with me Shepard!"

"Honey I know believe me I do-"

"Do you? Do you really? I just got you back. We are starting a family, that we both want, it's more then me and you!"

"Dammit Miranda listen to me!"

Shepard stormed forward and grabbed her by her hips. She did not flinch. She was enraged her face didn't show it but her eyes certainly did.

"Don't touch me Shepard."

Shepard took a step back hands up in the air. This was not Miranda at the moment this was the Ice Queen.

"This is all I know Miranda, protecting, fighting, shooting, armor, hard decisions, my career is all that, I can't remember how long it's been when I've just... Lived."

Miranda did not move, but she also let Shepard finish.

"I know that we are starting a family, we are getting Married, we have a life ahead of us and I just want it to be safe for us, For are kids, I was wrong to make such a big decision with out y-"

"You were."

"But I did it with the intention of keeping you safe."

Miranda was at a loss for what to feel, what is she supposed to be? Happy? She is, she has a wedding to plan. A baby to have. She was also mad, Shepard just went and took another life threatening mission. She must have a bloody taste for death, which made her Scared. She built Shepard back to life. She went and found Shepard under piles of rubble, blood every where, armor melted, her face covered in ash, her pulse barely over being alive. She was there when she helped her love get back to how she was. What she felt most was being tired, of every thing, of always worrying, always having to think what if she thought she had finally past that, but evidently that was a false thought.

"Shepard I can take care of myself."

This time Shepard didn't care if her fiancée shoved her with biotics, she stormed up once again and wrapped Miranda in her arms tightly not letting her go, she refused that.

"I know you can, that doesn't mean I want you to."

"I can't lose you Jane, not again, not now, not ever."

Miranda tried to be strong like she is always is but she can't, not with Jane, not anymore a part of her changed since that woman entered her life, her voice cracked at her confession.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. You'd probably kill me before I ever went missing."

This causes Miranda to laugh with a sad smile.

"I'm not particularly happy myself either Miri, I just want you safe at all times, okay?"

Miranda nodded into Shepard's chest.

"Want to know what my assignment is?"

Miranda pushed away, her eyebrow instantly raised and walked a few steps away at Shepard's choice of words.

"My? You mean our, correct?"

"Miranda I can't-"

Miranda held out her hand signaling Shepard to stop speaking.

"You can not expect me to stay here while you, the love of my life, is out there, some where in the galaxy."

"But yo-"

"Pregnant? With your child? Yes I'm aware. Which is why this current little peanut sized child will be near you. Her mother, at all times."

"I can't have-"

"Go any missions? I don't want to. That does not mean I can't help you behind the scenes, sleep next to you in your cabin after a mission and be there every step of the way."

Shepard huffed in frustration damn this woman for knowing her so well.

"Can I finish my own sentence or are you going to finish this one for me too?"

Miranda could not help but let a slight smirk cross her face, she really did do that.

"I believe you did just fine with that one."

Shepard shook her head and continued to explain with no interruptions from her fiancée

"It's Cerberus, they found reaper technology the alliance doesn't know how but they sure as hell want to stop it before it gets to the point of no return. They've been performing experiments, we don't know if its just a few rouge agents or a group, but it's m- our job to find out, I cant let anything happen, not now."

Miranda took all the information in, of course it's Cerberus, they just didn't know when to stop, she understood Jane now, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Bloody bastards just don't know when to stop, I'm sorry Jane I should have.. I just couldn't.."

"You don't have to be sorry love, I get it okay? But you're going to be by my side as much as you can and you have so much knowledge on them it would make sense for you to be right next to me, so that makes it better."

Shepard said as she walked up and laced there hands together.

"I still think I fall for you just a bit more every day, if that was even possible." Miranda shook her head.

"I am charming aren't I?"

"Very commander."

"Oh, it's Captain now."

Miranda's brow raised.

"My apologies, Captain."

Shepard leaned in for a kiss and was greeted with Miranda lips.

"We should go to the Normandy and get started I want this over before our little one enters the world."

*Normandy*

"Hey Cap, so what life ending mission is next?"

"I don't plan on dying joker."

"No one plans dying, Unless you have a death wish then I mea-"

"Joker."

"Right sorry, feels nice being back here."

"It does just like old times right? Take us out of here joker."

"Definitely like old times, Where to?"

"Palaven." Shepard smirked.

Shepard glanced around, walking past the CIC, she would have to see if Traynor would come back, but she was doing some training back at alliance HQ and was not available.

She finally made it to her cabin and found a cute pregnant Miranda with just a white button down shirt of Shepard's sitting on her bed reading a data pad.

"Almost like back in the day, when I first met you but you're mine, pregnant and in my bed."

"I believe you always wanted me in your bed Captain."

Shepard laughed as she plopped herself into the bed her back hitting the softness a slight laugh from Miranda which was music to her ears.

"That was after I fell in love with you."

She caught a glimpse of Miranda's flushed cheeks.

"Where are we headed?" Curiosity in her voice.

"Palaven."

Miranda let out a smile herself at the destination. But was snapped back into reality.

"We have to get Traynor back."

"Traynor?" Miranda didn't sound pleased.

"She was great Miranda."

"Bloody great my ass, she was great at pushing herself on to you."

"She broke her 6000 credit toothbrush to help us."

"I do not care for her dental Hygiene Shepard."

"Well still, she is smart and I only want you Miri."

Miranda melted at the use of her nickname from Shepard, she sighed in defeat letting that go, for now.

Shepard took her hand and placed it on Miranda's belly.

"I'm doing this for this little one... And you."

"I know love."

"Never forget that, I only want what's best for you both."

"And that's you."

Shepard could not help herself and pulled the brunette down to her.

"You are my perfect Miranda Lawson."

"I love you." Miranda whispered

"But I love you m-"

"ETA to Palaven 2 hours cap." Joker interrupted.

"Thank you joker." Both Miranda and Shepard spoke at the same time.

"No problem." He spoke as he cut off the comm.

_Maybe some things don't change._

Some times she thought that maybe the whole galaxy did not want to her have the happy ending seemed that every time she got there, something else would take her away, but not this time. Not anymore, she was going to have what she wanted, even if she had to fight for it, because as far as she knows she has the black belt in fighting.

Shepard kept thinking to herself as she held a now napping Miranda in her arms and the slow Hum of the ship echoing into her ears. This was what she was used to, but this isn't what she wanted anymore. She wanted a life. A new life. Miranda wanted more for her then she wanted for herself . She realized that in there fight this morning. This should be her last mission and she would finally be set to do what she wanted.

**Be free.**


End file.
